The King's Rings
by shadowdragon1234
Summary: Cross over story of DN Angel and KHR.  It forms the background for the OCs in KHR alternate realm.
1. Chapter 1

This is a complete rewrite for this story. I felt that it didn't feel right and so decided to remake it with helpful tips from my cousin and her friend. The next thing I'll upload will be the characters. Also this is a side story for my KHR: alternate realm story. Anyways please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own D.N Angel or the tiny bit of KHR mentioned inside. He just owns the plot line.

Chapter 1: Mysterious new transfer students!

=======Somewhere in Tokyo=========

"This just in Phantom Thief Dark managed to take away the Gauntlet of Thor. He has managed to slip away from the police force yet again." A random news reporter says as his cameraman catches the footage of the elusive Phantom Thief escaping again from the clutches of the police.

"Ha ha ha! This one was too easy! They call that security? It was like taking candy from a sleeping baby." Dark said as he flew through the night air.

"Don't you think it was weird that there were so few police this time? And Hiwatari-san wasn't there at all either. It's almost like they were distracted by something else." Daisuke, Dark's alter-ego/host, replied back in Dark's mind.

"Let's find out with this handy dandy radio I took from that police officer." Dark said as he took out the portable radio.

"Attention all available units, we are needed to investigate in the National Museum. Commander Hiwatari is requesting any available police units to come by immediately." The radio said before the connection was cut.

"So looks like he's having his own bit of fun right now. Not my problem so let's go home." Dark said.

As they were flying and almost reached the Niwa household a green lightning flashed by in front of him. "What in the world was that?" Dark said as he looked down at the ground and saw a dark robed man with what the green lightning right next to him.

"Hey Daisuke if my eyes aren't deceiving me is that a praying mantis right next to him." Dark asked Daisuke through his mind.

"It does but then a normal mantis isn't like that at all." Daisuke said as a closer inspection revealed the green lightning surrounding the mantis like a flame.

"Surrender the Gauntlet of Thor immediately if you value your life." The robed man said.

"Thanks but I'm going to have to refuse. You see I went through a great amount of trouble stealing it. I'm afraid your going to have to pry it out of my hands." Dark said as he began to fly away.

"You won't escape. Electro Mantis cut off his wings." The robed man said.

"I'm afraid not. That gauntlet's our target. Take it down Tigre de tempesta." A voice said behind.

"Tigre tempesta?" Dark said as he turned around and saw a girl wielding a red box and on her finger a ring emitting a red flame.

The mysterious girl inserted the flames into the box in which the box responded by opening it. A huge amount of the same red flames appeared and it formed into a shape of a tiger with red flames surrounding it's tail. The tiger immediately jumped and with a swipe of it's tail hit the mantis. The mantis then began to be burned down with the red flames until nothing is left. "Damn you Varia brats. I won't forget this." The robed man said as he took out a smoke bomb and used it.

"Better get out of here before things get to dicey." Dark thought as he flew away from the area.

"Dang it he got away. Oh well at least we put a tracking device on him." The girl thought as her tiger disappeared into flames once more and went back into the box from where it came.

"What in the world. The target just disappeared. I can't do anything drastic either or else captain Squalo would get angry with me. I guess it's time for our cover to come into play." The girl thought as she went off to her destination.

============Niwa household======

At the same time Dark arrived back at the Niwa household and transformed back into Daisuke Niwa. "Daisuke welcome back sweetie!" his mother, Emiko, said as she gave her boy a hug.

"Oh Daisuke nice work getting that gauntlet." Daichi, Daisuke's grandfather, said as he took the gauntlet but then suddenly tripped and dropped the gauntlet.

They all thought it broke when they heard a clinking sound but let out a breath of assurance that the gauntlet hadn't broken at all. "Hang on where did this ring come from?" Emiko said as she picked up a ring from where the clinking sound came from.

"Ahh! That looked like it was a part of the gauntlet." Daisuke said as he took a hold of the ring.

All of a sudden Daisuke heard a voice saying "You are not my chosen wielder."

Daisuke looked around when all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain from his hand and realized that the ring was releasing the same green electric like flame from his earlier encounter. He dropped the ring due to the pain and it landed back on the ground with the green electricity no longer coming out of the ring. But instead of charred skin there was only a huge cut on the palm of his hand.

"Daisuke are you alright?" Emiko said as she came up to her son whose hand was now bleeding.

"Emiko what's wrong?" Kousuke, Daisuke's dad, said as he came up after he saw what appeared to be a green light.

"Daisuke got injured. Towa get the first aid kid quickly!" Emiko said as the said maid of the Niwa household ran off to get the first aid kit.

"What caused that wound?" Kousuke asked as he examined the damage done on Daisuke's hand.

"It was that weird ring that fell out of the gauntlet." Emiko said as she began to cry out tears seeing her son in so much pain.

Kousuke saw the ring and looked shocked. "Emiko you said this ring came from the gauntlet?" he asked his wife.

Emiko nodded while Kousuke was terrified as he took a closer look at the ring. "Where's the gauntlet that held the ring?" Kousuke asked his wife.

"It's right there but what does that have to do with the ring?" Emiko asked as Towa finally arrived with the first aid kit and then picked up the gauntlet before going into a trance like state.

"This gauntlet holds a special power. It is neutralizing the power of the ring right now." Towa said as she picked up the ring and placed it back into the gauntlet.

"Daisuke are you alright?" Dark asked his partner.

"Yeah Dark I'm fine." Daisuke said as his hand was finished bandaged up from the cuts.

Daisuke got up and suddenly felt dizzy and was knocked out unconscious and the last thing he heard was the terrified shouts of his parents and maid.

====================The next day==================================

Daisuke woke up with his hand hurting slightly from his cut. Other than that there was With, who was for some reason holding an alarm clock that said it was 7:40 a.m.. Daisuke stopped his train of thought as he realized one thing: He was late for school. Daisuke ran out of the bed knocking out the poor rabbit like thing into the air and landing back on the bed. Daisuke quickly did a shower and changed into his school uniform and with a quick good bye to his parents ran off to the tram that would take him to school. Unknown to Daisuke he was being watched by an unknown person. "Phew made it." Daisuke said as he remembered how the tram was just about to leave.

He set down his bag and was taking it out when the two Harada twins arrived. "Good morning Niwa-san!" Risa Harada said.

"Good morning to you Ms. Harada." Daisuke said with a smile.

"Daisuke I've got great news!" Takashi said as he came with and headlocked Daisuke.

"I think you can tell him without getting violent." Riku said as she looked onto his hand and noticed the bandaged cut.

"Niwa-san how did you get that cut?" Riku asked and everyone stopped to look at his hand.

"That looks pretty serious." Takashi said and felt a tiny bit guilty of headlocking Daisuke.

"Ummm Takashi-san what was the so called great news you have. Is it about Dark!" Risa said with sparkles in her eyes as she hoped that the news was about Dark.

"Nope it's something else completely. We're having two new transfer students! And they're both girls!" Takashi said as his imagination went off thinking on how he will win the girl's heart.

"Settle down class. Get back to your seat Takashi. As of today we will have two students transferring in." the teacher said.

"You can come in right now." The teacher said and in came the new transfer students.

And here is where chapter 1 ends at. This will be like a mini side story for KHR alternate realm. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review as well!

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

And here's chapter two for this fanfic!

Anyways if you want to know what the two new OCs look like my cousin (whom I am thankful for having) drew them for me. The link will posted on my profile. Other than that please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own DN angel or the KHR mentioned. He just owns the plotline.

Chapter 2: Study session at the Niwa House and a new secret mission!

"All right you two you can come in now." The teacher said and the door opened up to reveal two girls. One of the girls had black hair and the other had brown hair. "Hi my name is Kuroi!" the black haired girl said with a wave.

"I'm Hikari. I hope that we can be the best of friends!" the brown headed girl said with a smile.

The entire class went into uproar with the girls whispering how they look so pretty while the guys were whispering if they had boyfriends or not. Daisuke however was thinking where he saw one of them before. "Kuroi looks like someone I saw before but where?" Daisuke thought.

"Alright then Kuroi you can sit next to Daisuke Niwa and Hikari can sit next to Riku Harada." The teacher said as he pointed out where they had to sit.

Kuroi sat down onto the desk and looked at Daisuke. "Hi there. I hope we can be good friends!" Kuroi said with a smile.

Hikari as she sat down also responded the same with Riku. "I know I've seen one of them before." Daisuke thought as the class began to resume.

====Lunch====

By the time the bell rang for lunch Kuroi and Hikari were together eating lunch surrounded by their classmates. Daisuke was just about to take out his lunch when he felt something furry in his bag. He took a look and to his surprise With was in there. "Kyu!" With said as it took out a strawberry from Daisuke's lunch and ate it.

"With what are you doing here?" Daisuke whispered as he grabbed him out of his bag.

"Niwa-san what are you doing?" Riku asked Daisuke as she approached him.

"Huh absolutely nothing!" Daisuke said but then accidentally showed With in his hands.

"Kyuuu!" With said innocently as the rest of the class saw With.

"Kyaaaaah! It's so cute!" the girls said as they went towards With.

"Wow that kid sure has some nice pets. But Kuroi you sure that's the one?" Hikari whispered to Kuroi but discovered it was a waste of breath as Kuroi was down there commenting on how cute With is.

===Back to Class===

"Ok then for your English projects I wrote down a list of Shakespeare's plays that you guys will be split into of group of fives. You all will have to choose a scene from at least one of the plays." The teacher said.

"And just so you know I already made the groups." The teacher said as he wrote down the groups and their group members.

To Daisuke's surprise what he saw for his group was :

Group A

Members

Daisuke Niwa

Riku Harada

Kuroi

Hikari

Daisuke suddenly felt evil glares behind him from all the guys as he got the two new transfer students in his group. Daisuke prayed to whatever was up in the heavens that he survives this ordeal until after school. And so time went on and eventually the boys forgot about why they hated Daisuke as they were give a ridiculous amount of physical education also known as free time.

===============After School=================

"Niwa-san can you wait for a minute?" Riku asked Daisuke as she approached him.

"Ms. Harada what can I do to help you?" Daisuke asked with a smile.

"Is it okay if we meet right now for the group project?" Riku asked as Hikari and Kuroi were also approaching as well.

"Right now? The project isn't due until 3 weeks later." Daisuke said as he tried to avoid that kind of possibility seeing as his mother always leaves a nice 'welcome' for him.

"Where I came from the earlier you start the better! I also learned that from watching my older cousin. He always does things last minute. So I decided with Hikari and Riku that we will begin this project now!" Kuroi said with a triumphant finger formed into a v.

Everyone just sweat dropped wondering what kind of a cousin this person has. "Daisuke you should invite them over. It's not everyday you get all kind of pretty ladies to your house." Dark said as he snickered.

Daisuke just sighed at Dark's remark. "Ok then. We'll go over to my house." Daisuke said as he lead them out to his house.

=====In front of the Niwa house=====

"Well here we are. Can you excuse me for a moment." Daisuke said as he went inside the house.

The rest of the group stood outside but they could have sworn they heard hidden contraptions moving around the house and a loud thud. "I'm getting worried. Last time I went to his house a lot of weird things happened." Riku said.

Kuroi said nothing but opened the door. "I'll be right back in a bit. I'll just tell Daisuke that we are waiting." She said with a smile and closed the door.

The cheerfulness she had suddenly disappeared as she had a more serious look. "Judging from what I heard those were definitely traps. I'm guessing this is where the trapdoor is. Let's see if the paperclip with cloud properties can show me if I'm right." She thought as she put on a ring that emitted purple flames and put it around a paper clip which began to turn into more paperclips.

She tossed them onto the floor where it began to still multiply revealing a trap door and all the paper clips fell down and eventually out of the flame's multiplication power. "That was easy." She thought as she just jumped over it.

The instant she landed a lot of wooden spears popped out of the walls. Kuroi continued to evade them as she rolled down and saw more traps this time a huge hammer coming out of the ceiling. She dodged it by moving to the side and barely dodged the hammer as it flew across her face. She finally reached the final trap and saw a banana peel fall right in front of her. "A banana peel? Is that really considered a trap." She thought as she stepped away and then slipped on another banana peel as the trap was a floor full of banana peels. She landed on her back and lost consciousness as the hammer that she dodged earlier came back and hit her on the head.

Daisuke heard a loud thud and looked out the door. "How'd she get in here?" he thought as the traps disabled themselves and went away somewhere.

"Daisuke who's that?" Emiko asked as she helped the poor unconscious Kuroi up onto the couch to recover.

"Classmate that transferred in." Daisuke just said as he went to get the rest of the group.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Daisuke said as he opened up the door and let the rest in.

"Eh! So this is your house." Hikari said as she looked around the house for the first time.

"Where's Kuroi-san? Didn't she get in earlier?" Riku asked.

"Umm she fell unconscious due to grandpa getting suspicious who the person was and smacked her in the head with a mallet lightly enough to get a person unconscious." Daisuke lied.

"Oh that makes sense seeing as I see your grandpa with a mallet anyways." Riku said as she pointed to see the said grandpa using the mallet to hang a painting on the wall.

============30 minutes later===========

"Riku-san so nice to see you again!" Emiko said as she hugged the said girl.

"And I take that you are also one of the new transfer students as well?" Emiko said as she looked toward Hikari.

"I am. My name is Hikari and I see you met my friend Kuroi." She said as the unconscious Kuroi is still there.

"But then high school really changed a lot. Doing a part of Shakespeare's play here now." Kosuke said as he read the plays they had to do.

"Which one are you going to do? Hamlet, MacBeth, or Romeo and Juliet?" Emiko asked with twinkles in her eyes.

Daisuke sweatdropped and figured if his mom was like this there was no way to stop her now.

============3 hours later===========

"Hey Kuroi is awake now." Hikari said as the now awake Kuroi woke up and rubbed her head.

"Why does my head feel like it was hit with a hammer?" she asked.

Everyone looked at Daisuke's grandfather, Daiki, who began to feel disturbed as to why everyone was looking at him as if he was a criminal.

"Anyways it's pretty late right now. Shouldn't you all head home now?" Kousuke asked the group of girls.

"Yeah of course. Me and Hikari live pretty nearby so we'll be alright!" Kuroi said as her phone ranged.

Kuroi's face instantly paled as she saw who the caller was. Hikari took a look and suddenly looked pale as well. Daisuke looked at the caller ID and it said Squalo. "What's there to be afraid of?" Riku asked as she took the phone and opened it up.

"! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO BRATS AT!" the phone rang out loud.

"Well it doesn't matter. I have some bad news for you guys. The apartment you were in was just ransacked and fortunately nothing of importance was taken. Anyways looks like you need to find a temporary place to stay at right now." The voice said again before it hung up but not before hearing a weird scary laughter and the sound of fighting.

"Well it sounds like your only place of living was destroyed." Daisuke said.

"Ummm, if you don't mind do you want to go get your stuff and stay at my place for a bit?" Riku asked the two girls.

"Are you sure about this?" Hikari asked.

"It'll be fine. After all the Harada's are a pretty rich family around this area." Emiko said.

"Ok then. Kuroi I'll go get our stuff at our old place." Hikari said as she went out the door with Riku who also left.

"Ummm, Kuroi shouldn't you help out?" Daisuke asked Kuroi as she put on a small ring on her finger.

"I will just after I finish this up right now." She said as the ring suddenly ignited into a red flame and inserted into a small red box.

"Daisuke it's her! The girl from yesterday night." Dark said as he recognized the flames.

"Come out, Tigre Tempesta." Kuroi said as the box opened up and revealed the very same tiger from last night.

"Now then. I have a certain job that requires the skill of a certain phantom thief known as Dark. And I won't take no for an answer." Kuroi said as her tiger went around her.

===============================================================And here ends the second chapter of this story. What is the certain job that Kuroi requires Dark's skills for? All shall be revealed in the next chapter.

Until then please review!

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

"Tigre Tempesta?" Daisuke said as the said tiger was standing in front of his family and Daisuke knew how dangerous it is when it spewed out the reddish flames.

"That's right. But then you should know what this tiger is fully capable of doing and how it saved your life last night." Kuroi said as she sat down back onto the couch with the tiger kneeling beside her.

"Right now I have a request for Phantom Thief Dark right now. And can you all please sit down and relax the tiger isn't going to do anything unless I tell it to do so or when it feels you are going to attack me or him." Kuroi replied as she saw how tense the Niwa Household plus maid were.

"And what do you want Dark to do?" Emiko asked as Kuroi rummaged something in her bag and took out a small package.

"What I require of Dark is what's inside this package." Kuroi said as she began to look bored.

Daisuke picked up the package and opened it's contents revealing several photographs of rings.

"These are just photographs of rings. If you want rings we have plenty of them to give you." Towa said.

"But I want the rings in the picture. They are far more valuable than the Hikari family's rings. Those rings are known as the King's rings." Kuroi said.

Daisuke noticed something on one of the photographs. One of the photos held the exact same ring as the one he took last night.

"That's right. You already hold one of the King's rings. Hikari and I already have 2 of them. My cousin holds 1 as well." Kuroi said still looking bored.

"Ms. Kuroi we'll accept this if you answer some of my questions I have." Kosuke said as the rest of his family looked at him in curiosity.

"Ask away, like it'll do you any better." Kuroi said as she took out her ring and began polishing it with a tissue.

"What are the eyes of sky?" Kosuke asked.

Kuroi stopped polishing her rings and looked at Kosuke. "Where did you hear of that?" Kuroi asked.

"Answer my question and then I'll answer yours." Kosuke replied back as his family members wondered what he meant by that as well.

"The eyes of sky is a special genetic heredity that occurs in the eyes. The eyes will automatically turn orange-ish and the user gains enhanced reflexes and a state of mind known as hyper intuition. Now how about you answer my question." Kuroi said.

"All right then. I believe you said your cousin has 1 ring am I correct?" Kosuke said.

"Yeah he does. But what does that have to do with anything with what I asked?" Kuroi replied back.

"I guess I better tell you guys the story then." Kosuke said as he prepared his long speech.

========Flashback to several months ago=========

Kosuke was walking down the streets of Seoul, South Korea where he heard a rumor of a ring that may have been made by the Hikari family. "South Korea looks so peaceful I have to bring Emiko down to this place." Kosuke thought as he finally arrived at his destination: an old antique shop. By the time he arrived it was already dark. "Seems kind of fitting that this antique shop is placed in the most deserted spot in Seoul as it holds a great secret." Kosuke thought as he entered.

"_Hello how may I help you_?" the elderly owner replied in Korean.

"_I'm here to see a ring that is in this store_." Kosuke replied back.

"_Ah yes the ring in this store is very special. But are you sure you can…handle it_?" the owner replied hesitantly.

"_Of course it is just a ring of course_." Kosuke replied as the store owner disappeared into the back of the room and came with a box.

"_I have seen many people try to take the ring but all have failed miserably and suffered terrible consequences_." The store owner said.

Kosuke opened the box and it revealed a ring with an orange colored stone in the center with the words that he swore was in English stating: the sky king's ring. Just before he touched it a voice rang out in the room stating: You are not my chosen wielder. But he is coming soon."

Kosuke tried to grab it but the ring erupted into orange flames and seemed like the flames were protecting the ring.

The store owner muttered something and the ring's flame died out and for some reason the box remained the same. Then the store owner looked at Kosuke and said "_It's seems the ring has not chosen you. But as you have just heard the ring's chosen wielder is coming soon. I shall entrust this to you but by the way it isn't going to be cheap. I also only accept cash not traveler's checks_." The store owner said as he saw Kosuke going for his traveler's check.

"_Do you accept credit cards_?" Kosuke asked as he realized he has no money.

The door opened again and revealed two dark robed men. "_Old man we are here for that ring_." One of the men said.

"_You may not touch it. For so long as I am the guardian of this ring you will not touch it as the chosen wielder is coming soon._" The store owner said as he took out a ring and a box.

"Ah, speaking in Korean tires me out too much. Foolish old man you will regret trying to stop us. My master wants that ring and we shall deliver it to him. Box open!" the robed man said as he inserted a bluish flame into a small blue box while his companion did the same except with a purplish flame into a purple box.

Kosuke was blinded by the boxes opening and when the light dissipated it revealed the robed men wielding weapons one with a scythe with a bluish flame surrounding it and one with a small knife with a purplish flame surrounding it. They attacked the old man who opened his box revealing a blast of huge orange flames and sending the robed men out of the door. Kosuke just stood in complete shock. "_There isn't much time you must hurry and escape with the ring_-" the shop keeper said but was stopped as there was a knife thrown into his arm.

Kosuke turned around and saw one of the robed men holding a knife but it was the same knife thrown. "How did you do that? You still have your knife in your hand!" Kosuke said as he pulled a small revolver out of his pocket.

"What is that going to do for you? You have 6 bullets. But as for me I can have as many knives as I want." The knife wielding robed man said as he twirled his hands and revealed that the knives were multiplying.

"_Impossible how were you able to escape the flames I shot at you_?" the shop keeper said as he began to spit out blood.

"Your getting old. Those flames barely tickled us but it was enough to burn down the entrance of your shop and send us outside. And now it's time to die." The scythe wielding man said as he took his scythe and swung it revealing a shockwave of blue flames heading towards the wounded shop keeper.

An explosion occurred and the robed men were laughing loudly. "You guys laugh like total retards. I've heard better laughs in my lifetime and I'm only 18." A voice said from behind the smoke.

The robed men stopped laughing and prepared themselves for whatever was behind the smoke. Kosuke then heard the same voice and this time it magnified itself to those near it. "My chosen wielder has been found." The ring said as the box erupted into flames and flew towards the smoke.

"So this is the famous King's ring eh?" the voice said revealing a young man of 18 wearing a coat and holding the old shop keeper up.

"_At long last I have seen the chosen wielder of this ring. It is an honor to meet you chosen wielder._" The old man said as he began to spew out more blood.

"Save your breath for now. This battle shall be over soon." The young man said as he handed the old man to Kosuke.

"And who the hell are you to interrupt our business. But since you have the ring I say that you hand it over to us before you have a knife stuck in your head." The robed man said as he prepared to throw his many knives.

"Take this for my answer." The young man said as he put the ring on and ignited it.

"Box open." The young man said as he inserted the flames and put it into the box.

"Kick his ass Bahamaut!" the young man said as the box opened to reveal a huge dragon covered in orange flames.

"Drago de ciele! How does he have that kind of a box weapon!" the robed man with a knife said.

"Bahamaut cambio forma." The young man said as his eyes were starting to change colors into orange.

The dragon roared once and then began to shrink into a sword. "Durandal sky version." The young man said.

"Ahhhh! Know I recognize that kid. He's from the KNIGHT organization and one of the highest ranking members. His eyes are proof of his nickname the sky KNIGHT. He wields the eyes of sky. We can't beat him he's too strong." The scythe man said as he began to retreat.

"He doesn't look so tough. Eat knives punk!" the robed man said as he threw his knives and they began to multiply towards him.

"Blade dance style: Wind!" the young man said as he slashed his sword down and huge amounts of wind came and blew all the knives away as if they were being deflected by the wind.

"Operation FD online." The young man said as his sword began to glow with more flames.

"Shit here it comes his finishing move!" the scythed man said as he began to escape.

"FD: Phoenix Inferno!" the man shouted as he disappeared in a flash and appeared behind the two men who were know caught into a huge amount of flames surrounding the area they were in.

The two robed men came down and were covered in smoke but were still alive despite amount of flames surrounding the two of them. The young man then went to take their rings and box weapons. "Umm, I know this is a little late but can I ask who you are?" Kosuke asked.

The young man just looked at him and Kosuke saw that his orange eyes were now greenish. "The name is Hayate. I am a member of the KNIGHT organization who serves the Vongola Familiga and the Giglio Nero familiga." He replied with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Daisuke listened to his father's story and couldn't believe that his dad was involved with those rings so many months ago. "Dark are you hearing all this?" Daisuke asked his other phantom thief self.

"Yeah and it's just crazy. Rings that can ignite flames and those flames used to open boxes to release weapons and mythical creatures and animals. Plus those flames have different effects like multiplication." Dark said as he hoped that was all the flames did.

"That definitely sounds like my cousin all right. So that's why you knew about the ring didn't you." Kuroi said.

"Out of all the rings all I saw were blue, purple, orange, green, and as of right now red. But no kind of flames I know of can do something like that not even magic." Kosuke said.

"You are correct that it is a flame but their a special category of flames. You managed to list most of them but you missed yellow and indigo. Those seven flames are known as the 7 flames of the sky." Kuroi explained.

"Seven flames of the sky? Sounds kinda lame." Dark thought as he listened on.

"They are also known as the objects that are found in the sky. Each color of the flames represents the aspects of the sky. The first is the orange flames which represents sky, in other words harmony over all. The red flames represents storm and it's job is to attack endlessly like a real storm does. The blue flames represent rain and it is to wash away the enemies the sky. The green flames represent lightning and it is to absorb the damage away from the sky like a lightning rod. The indigo flames represent mist and that its job is to create something from nothing in other words illusions and make it impossible to capture. The purple flames are known as the cloud and cannot be captured and as you saw has the propagation effect. The yellow flames represent the sun and its job is to illuminate the sky and holds the factor of activation, like instant regeneration." Kuroi explained reading the things off a piece of paper.

"There are seven of those flames and known as the flames of the sky." Kuroi finished explaining.

"Then that means there are seven of those rings. You currently have 2 of them right now. But then who were those robed men and why are they after the rings?" Daisuke asked.

"Getting right to the point partner and now we'll get the answers we need for the job." Dark thought.

"Those robed men are a ring cult known as Hades. Their goal is to collect the King's Ring and use them as a replacement for the tri-ni-sette policy." Kuroi said as she began to get up to leave.

"Anyways Daisuke Niwa come with me right now." Kuroi said as she got up and got close to the tiger and took out it's box.

"What why me?" Daisuke asked wondering why he was the only chosen to go.

"You can't leave a lady to walk home at night can you?" Kuroi said with a smirk as her tiger turned back into flames and went back into her box.

"All right then. Daisuke you should know how to get to the Harada house seeing as you fly by there to get back home as Dark that is." Emiko said as she began to off to the basement to put away the gauntlet while Kuroi and Daisuke left the house.

Daiki and Kosuke were the only ones left in the room. "Do you think Daisuke will be able to handle this job?" Daiki asked as he was afraid to lose his only grandson in getting these rings.

"I'm not too sure now. After seeing that one fight it makes me want to believe this is all a bad dream." Kosuke said as he knows what the perils his son will face in retrieving these rings.

"On another matter what was it you were doing with the hammer anyways?" Kosuke asked Daiki, who responded by sweat dropping.

Meanwhile Kuroi and Daisuke were walking to the Harada house. "Hey Kuroi-san I have a question. What is the tri-ni-sette policy?" Daisuke asked.

"The tri-ni-sette policy is a special group consisting of three things: 7 Vongola rings, 7 mare rings, and 7 arcobaleno pacifiers. According to legends it created this world and that if someone can gather all of them they can recreate the world as they see fit." Kuroi replied.

"Aren't those rings in danger then?" Daisuke asked.

"Those aren't in danger as they are guarded. The Vongola rings are guarded by the Vongola familigia, the Mare rings are protected by the Giglio Nero familigia, while the arcobaleno pacifiers are protected by the 7 most powerful babies known in the mafia world. In fact I met only two of the arcobaleno." Kuroi said when suddenly a musical noise can be heard and as they turned aside to see a cloaked person playing a flute.

"Wow what a beautiful melody." Daisuke said as he listened.

"Even though I'm not a fan of classical instruments like the one playing right now I have to admit it's so calming. Its so calming you can see the music notes flying around." Kuroi said as suddenly music notes were flying in the air.

"It feels like a manga right now seeing those musical notes." Daisuke said as he slowly began to feel slow.

"What the I feel like I'm slowing down right now Kuroi-san." Daisuke said to Kuroi as he found it harder to keep on walking.

"I don't want to say this but I think we're under attack right now." Kuroi said as she attempted to pull out her box and ring to ignite it.

Just when she ignited it and was about to insert it into the box the musical note suddenly attacked and Kuroi dodged it just barely but it left a small cut on her arm. "I can't let you do that. After all the Hades group wants you dead. But feel honored that you get to be taken down by me." The cloaked person said.

"Darn it. It was a trap and things can't get any worse as it is now." Kuroi said.

"Dark I think it's time for us to switch places right now." Daisuke said to his other self.

"I think so too. I was getting bored anyways." Dark said as he began to switch places with Daisuke.

"Hmmm, that's really interesting. Let's have some fun!" person said and then the musical notes began to attack at once.

"Those don't look so tough!" Dark said as he took them out one by one with his magic.

"Then I guess its time to reveal their true power!" the cloaked one said as the musical notes began to multiply.

"Dark be careful. Those notes are powered by cloud flames and they can multiply as many times as they want." Kuroi said as she began to take out a handgun and began shooting the musical notes.

"Not bad for now. But here comes some more!" the cloaked person said as the notes began to multiply faster.

"I don't think so!" a new voice said as the two fighting turned around and saw a person holding a blue flame and inserting into a box and began running.

"Cambio Forma!" said as the person landed right in the middle of the area but not before taking down half the musical notes.

"Gemini blades rain version!" as the person turned around and revealed the person to be none other than Hikari.

"Eh, Hikari what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Riku and Risa Harada?" Kuroi asked as she blasted more of the musical notes away.

"I got worried so I came back when you were taking too long." Hikari replied back as she slashed two more of the musical notes.

"Shouldn't you be protecting those two? Aren't they the ones in danger now since we're fighting an assassin here most like Hades sent someone to that place!" Dark said as he blasted two more notes away.

"It's true. Hades has sent in 3 members to go there and all of them are all specialists who will kill or destroy anything blocking their way." The assassin said.

Both girls stood their dumbfounded as they just realized that right now. "What is with those girls anyways? Daisuke you attract a lot of weird things including weird girls now." Dark said to his other partner.

"That I'm going to have to agree with Dark. But right now we need to beat this person or else the Harada's will be in danger." Daisuke said to his partner.

The fighting ensued longer and pretty soon even with the aid of Hikari, all of the group began to feel tired as their bodies were starting to lose their stamina. "That was fun for a while and now it's time to end this. Musical notes let's form a musical piece with their mutilated corpses!" the assassin said as she began to blow into her flute once more.

Hikari and Dark passed out due to fatigue and their injuries. Kuroi was still standing when she saw the musical notes flying above her now. "Is this the end?" Kuroi thought as she began to black out and thought she saw someone wearing a cloak over her.

"Hello are you okay?" her savior asked.

"I must be dreaming and this must be my final dream before I die." She thought as her savior began to take hold of her and then tossed her away near Dark and Hikari.

"Just stay there for a bit. It'll be over in about 5 minutes. So use this for now it'll be able to clean up any wounds due to the sun factor being in the bandages." The cloaked person said as he tossed a bunch of bandages.

"Well it's nice to meet you and now its time to say good bye and you can say hello down in the grave." the assassin said as the musical notes began to multiply once more and surrounded the person and flew straight towards him.

The attack resulted in a huge explosion and the cloak, now tattered flew away. "Gone like the wind." The assassin said laughing maniacally.

"Honestly that maniacal laughing reminds me of some people I just took down a while ago." The person said as he stood up completely unharmed.

Kuroi meanwhile was bandaging up Hikari and stood there mouth opened as she realized who the person was. "Hey Kuroi isn't that him?" she asked her friend who is now in complete shock.

"Who the hell are you to survive my attack like that?" the assassin said once more as the musical notes began to multiply.

"I'm Hayate and also the person who will defeat you as well." He said as he ignited his ring and inserted into an orange box.


	5. Chapter 5

After a long period of time here comes the next chapter. Right now I'm sort of planning out the future chapters. And because I get my friend to look through this (I only see him on Mondays and Wednesdays the most busiest days of my life) it's going to take a while to update. But anyways enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own KHR or DN Angel. He does own the plot and all the OCs involved.

Chapter 5: The organization Hades strikes!

"Okay looks like the Harada's house isn't too far away now." Daisuke said as they were heading towards the mansion while Kuroi and Hikari were carrying the female assassin back to the Harada house which seemed to be undamaged. "Hold on a minute what happened to those assassins that were supposed to have been sent here from Hades!" Kuroi yelled as she saw that the house was not even close to damaged and showed no signs of damage.

Hayate just pointed up at a tree and saw the so-called assassins tied up on a tree with a sign that says "Please Arrest Me!". Daisuke was starting to show worry that the assassins would escape from the police. Hayate noticed this and said "Don't worry it won't be this city's police that will arrest them. Besides they wouldn't be able to handle it if they can't even catch Kaitou Dark. No these guys will be taken away from the Vindice." Hayate said as he went on his way.

Daisuke noticed Hikai and Kuroi flinch at those words. "Whoever those Vindice guys are they must be terrifying if they can make those girls scared." Dark said to Daisuke in his mind.

Daisuke went up to the door and caught up with the rest of the group who were now ready to enter the Harada house. Hayate rang the doorbell and the door was answered by the Harada's butler and noticing Riku he quickly let them all in. Kuroi, Hikari, Daisuke, and the unconscious Riku entered into the house along with Hayate who was still carrying the unconscious assassin. "Wait just one second! Why are you entering into this house?" Kuroi yelled suddenly at Hayate.

Hayate just looked around the house. "As your guardian I have to properly inspect the place you'll be staying at. Besides do you have any idea where to find the rest of the rings anyways?" He just said as he went upstairs carrying the assassin with him.

Kuroi and Hikari just sweat dropped as to how to find the rest of the rings and decided to follow up with him. Daisuke was about to follow them when the butler stopped him. "Sir if you would be kind as to follow me and I'll lead you to Riku-sama's room. You can go see the guests as they aren't too far away from her room." The butler said as he led Daisuke to Riku's room. As soon as they reached her room Daisuke laid her down onto her bed and noticed a teddy bear. "That bear looks really familiar. I just can't remember where I last saw it." Daisuke thought as he left the room.

Daisuke saw Hayate standing outside in the hallway and motioned for Daisuke to enter into the room. "I heard that Kuroi started in you to find the rings. Don't worry I'll be able to aid you in finding those rings." He said as he led Daisuke into the room.

When Daisuke entered the room he saw that the assassin was tied up in a rope covered in lightning flames and was wearing what appeared to be gym clothes. The assassin was now awake and was strangely silent. "Now then would you mind explaining as to why you attacked us?" Kuroi asked her as she continued to remain silent.

Hayate just sighed and went in front of the assassin. "I'm guessing your blaming me for your family's death." He said and as soon as he said those words the girl looked up with an angry look on her face.

"It's your entire fault that they all died!" she shouted at Hayate who was just shocked and fell over.

Everyone just sweat dropped at that sight. "Are you sure that was the same guy who managed to save us?" Dark asked Daisuke as to see their savior get shocked and fall down.

Hayate managed to get up and walked up to the assassin. "If revenge is what you want then I'll give it to you." Hayate said as he held up his hand and the ring on his hand emitted an orange flame which overcame the lightning flame and the rope just disappeared.

As soon as the rope disappeared the girl came down onto him and held onto his neck and attempted to strangle him. When she noticed he made no attempt into fighting back she stopped strangling him. "Why aren't you fighting back!" she yelled as she began to shake him.

The instant she said those words a mist began to fill the room. Chains suddenly appeared and caught the assassin and out of nowhere a portal opened up and in came a huge man covered in bandages. "Daisuke that guy is screaming bad news right now! I've never felt anything this horrifying and powerful and I though Krad was worse but now I've just seen it all!" Dark shouted to Daisuke.

The bandaged man looked around and saw Hayate. "Why did you not tie this person up as you did with the other members. Those who break the laws of the mafia world must be punished by us the Vindice and yet here you are hiding one of the breakers of the law." The banadaged man said.

"These guys are the Vindice! No wonder Kuroi-san and Hikari-san were terrified of them." Daisuke thought as he shook in terror to the presence of the lone Vindice member.

Just as the bandaged man was to pull the chain and drag the victim into the portal a gunshot was fired. The Vindice's arm was smoking as the bullet just grazed it's clothing and everyone saw as to where the gun was fired from. Hayate was holding out a gun and wasn't even looking at anyone except the Vindice. "I suggest you release that person otherwise the next bullet will definitely go through your head and I won't miss on purpose like last time." He said as a powerful killing intent was felt through everyone in the room.

The Vindice just looked up and Daisuke noticed that it's hand was shivering not in fear but in anticipation of his next move. "And one last thing 'Vindice' I would suggest that you stop shaking. It's really obvious that the Vindice wouldn't send out one person. When the Vindice are involved they always come in a group never a solo person." He said as he fired the gun again except this time the 'Vindice' launched the chain to block the bullet.

Daisuke saw the bullet coming and dodged it and saw that the bullet was covered in an orange flame. When Hayate saw that the bullet imbedded in the wall he seemed shocked for a little bit but overcame his shock as he fired more bullets with the same flame properties. The 'Vindice' just continued to block them with the chain. Daisuke saw that there was a trace of a black flame covering the chains. "Daiuske be careful I sense something from that chain. It's holding a lot of darkness and magic properties in it. Partner I'm going to change right now!" Dark said to Daisuke as he began to change back into Dark.

Dark began chanting and launched black feathers towards the chain and the feathers were caught in a black flame. "Those flames are protecting the chain from being destroyed as I thought." Dark said as he began to launch a stronger magic attack towards the chain user.

Just as they were about to attack again they heard a scream and saw the female assassin being covered in the chains. "Now then KNIGHT scum which will it be trying to take me down or to save that person." The 'Vindice' said as he summoned another portal and disappeared into it laughing as Hayate took out his ring and began to ignite orange flames from it.

He then used the flames to cover the chains in which the ring's flame struggled to take down the black flames.

Dark saw this and noticed that Kuroi and Hikari weren't helping with their flames. "Why aren't you two helping him to take down the flames?" he asked them.

Kuroi said nothing while Hikari looked down. After a moment of silence Hikari finally spoke saying "We can't help him. Our flames if not managed correctly can effectively kill the person entangled. Rain flames will slow down the molecules so if I pour in too much of my flame it will effectively slow down her body thus killing her while Kuroi's flames are of the storm category. If she uses too much the storm's disintegration ability will begin and destroy her as well. Only sky flames are able to save her as their flame ability is harmony. If he concentrates enough the sky flames won't kill anyone at all but if he loses concentration it can easily turn the person to dust." She explained as Hayate still struggled to take down the dark flames.

After what seemed like an eternity Hayate managed to take out the dark flames enough to get rid of the chain. "There thank goodness she's okay. I'll find out what to do with her tomorrow. My ride is about to come in a few minutes so would you like it if I was to drop you off Mr. Dark?" he asked the legendary phantom thief.

"No thanks. I would rather prefer to be dropped off by a beautiful young lady then a man." Dark said jokingly as he stretched out his wings.

Dark stared at the flames and saw that out of all the flames mentioned earlier there wasn't an explanation for the dark flame. "Daisuke I think they really don't know about that dark flame. That Hayate guy does though. And that black flame looks familiar but I can't seem to remember where. Be careful about the partnership with these guys. I have a feeling this won't be an easy job at all." Dark said as he changed back to Daisuke.

"That's what I think so as well." Daisuke thought as he went to change into his pajamas.

Unknown to anyone else a girl stood on the roof of the Niwa house staring at the direction of the Harada household where Hayate was staying at temporarily. In her hands were a set of binoculars with night vision capabilities. The girl kept staring straight at Hayate as he left carrying the unconscious female assassin when a car arrived to pick them up and he loaded the girl up and before he got in looked at the direction and she could have known that he knew she was there watching him. A uniformed man appeared behind the girl with a sniper rifle. "Permission to take the kill commander?" he asked the girl.

The girl just continued to look at the car until it left. "No I'll deal with him myself. Besides he knows we are after him now." She said as she began to dig into her pocket and revealed a photograph of her and Hayate before pocketing it and then jumping down from the Niwa household's roof and continuing her way down the neighborhood.

And that's the end for this chapter. Overall I'm hoping to finish this story within 32 chapters plus side stories. But who knows how many chapters there will be. Also please review! Thank you!


End file.
